Automatic step systems for recreational vehicles, motor homes, and the like are well known in the art. These systems, typically electrically controlled and electrically actuated, extend and retract an entryway step in response to a signal provided by an individual wishing to enter or exit the vehicle. One common system extends the step when the vehicle door is opened, and then retracts the step when the vehicle door is closed. Other systems offer a switch located just inside the vehicle door which controls the extension and retraction of the step. These systems also include a master power switch which can be used to lock the step in a given position. A common safety feature of such systems provides for automatic retraction of the step when the vehicle ignition system is turned on, thus preventing inadvertently moving the vehicle while the step is extended. This system is unsatisfactory in that there are many times when it is desirable to have the vehicle engine running with the step extended, such as occasions when vehicle engine electrical power or air conditioning is needed.